A Arte da Guerra
by Mello Evans
Summary: Scorpius ganhou um livro bem interessante de seu avô. Ele usaria Al como experimento. Do que isso resultaria? .:Slash. Pinhãozinho:.
1. A Arte da Guerra

**Título**: A arte da guerra

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Lady Murder (Muito abrigada!)

**Ship:** Scorpius/Al

**Gênero:** Friendship/ Romance/ Slash/ Shota **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação:** K+ (_Mas se houver uma continuação o Rating pode subir para M_)

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling pertence a Harry Potter (Ops... é o contrário –q)

* * *

Scorpius olhava com desgosto para o seu mais novo amigo de casa. O que ele estava pensando da vida? É como ouvir algum Huflepuff dizer: 'o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro'. Merlin só podia estar de brincadeira. Ele nunca foi muito chegado aos Potter, mas decidiu no meio do seu segundo ano adquirir amizade com aquele menino de cabelo desgrenhado e olhos verdes. Aquela brincadeira já perdurava para o seu terceiro ano letivo. Para quê mesmo que ele fez isso? Para testar um livro que o seu avô materno lhe deu o tal _A arte da Guerra_. Mas ele, justamente ele, um Slytherin lindo daqueles, tinha que testar aqueles conceitos lidos exatamente com Albus Potter? Não... Ele estava pedindo para queimar no inferno. Só podia.

Albus Severus virou-se para o amigo enquanto engolia seu suco de abóbora matinal, deu um sorriso e perguntou. "—O que foi Scorp?"

O loiro engoliu em seco. "—Nada, por quê?"

O moreno deu de ombros pegando mais uma colherada me mingau de aveia e colocando na boca.

Malfoy olhou aquilo tudo com uma vontade torpe de ser aquela maldita colher. A vontade foi tanta, que sua aboca começou a salivar, os lábios se entreabriram e suas pupilas dilataram-se um pouco. Scorpius tentava culpar os seus hormônios, afinal ele tinha treze anos. Aquela idade onde os meninos começam a passar mais tempo no banheiro e imaginar o que estaria por baixo das saias das meninas. Mas Scorp não queria nem saber o que se passava por baixo daquelas saias. Ele estava interessado em um certo companheiro de dormitório que ele se aproximara com o intuito de 'testes'. Pelo menos foi isso que ele disse para si mesmo quando puxou conversa com o outro, que respondeu prontamente.

Potter o cutucou no ombro rindo de como ele quase pulou da cadeira de susto.

"—Hã? O quê?" – Perguntou, mal-humorado.

"—Está tarde. Ou quer se atrasar para a aula?"

O loiro soltou um muxoxo e levantou-se, tentando organizar seus pensamentos enquanto seguia aqueles cabelos milimetricamente arrepiados.

**-x-**

_Pare você derrubar o inimigo você primeiro tem que conhecê-lo, adquirir amizade para depois fazer o seu ataque. _

Malfoy leu o pequeno livro de origem trouxa escondido por baixo da carteira. Olhou do livro para Albus e de novo para o livrete.

'Autor maldito' – Pensou, em desgosto.

Durante toda a sua infância ele ouviu histórias de como havia sido a guerra, de como o famoso Harry Potter havia salvado o mundo bruxo e ainda continuava fazendo isso como auror. Só que nunca contaram como seu pai DRACO MALFOY foi importante na posse da varinha das varinhas. Seus pais nunca se detinham falando de detalhes, principalmente porque seu avô saíra apenas a alguns anos de Azkaban. Então, não que ele quisesse fazer os mesmo erros de seu pai ou o gênero antagonista, afinal, o próprio Draco lhe dava conselhos de como ser alguém mais razoável desde que se entendia por gente, mas um troco pequenininho seria um pouco bom para o seu ego Malfoy.

Triste engano infantil.

Com o passar do tempo e a convivência de praticamente vinte e quatro horas, ele começou a obter simpatia por aquele garoto que parecia ter o mesmo habito que o pai tinha: não pentear os cabelos. Foi por pequenos gestos. Um bom dia pela manhã, um sorriso na hora do almoço, a ajuda nos estudos (apesar de Albus nunca estudar de verdade), as piadas, as detenções compartilhadas, as conversas, os toques, a cumplicidade, as noites de conversa na Torre de Astronomia, as fugas para Hogsmead e uma infinidade de coisas que Scorpius perderia o tempo falando de cada uma. Ele começou com um pensamento de que aquilo tudo se transformara em amizade, mas estava era com outros totalmente diferentes para não dizer _libidinosos_!

O loiro soltou um rosnado de raiva que fez um par de olhos verdes ao seu lado lhe fitarem interrogativos. "—O livro não é bom?" – Espiou por cima dos ombros do amigo, já que o artefato estava quase todo escondido embaixo da carteira.

"—Quer parar de me assustar?" – Scorp franziu o cenho, contrariado, tentando esquecer aquela voizinha interior que dizia 'Agarre-o seu imbecil!'

"—Você anda muito lento ultimamente. Isso não é bom, sabe que o pessoal ainda tenta te pegar com algumas azarações. Esqueceu que é um Malfoy?"

Scorpius piscou. Ainda tinha esquecido aquele detalhe. Potter também era um irritante salvador. Ficava aparecendo em todas as horas que o loiro estava em apuros e olha que não eram poucas. Desde que a família Malfoy perdeu um pouco seu prestígio e dinheiro, graças à guerra, Scorpius era alvo de chacota e azarações. "—Não." – Falou com a voz fraca. "—Valeu."

O moreno lhe lançou um olhar incerto e um leve sorriso dançou em seus lábios. Ahh... Como Scorpius Malfoy queria dançar naqueles lábios também. Balançou a cabeça como se assim os pensamentos fossem se materializar e cair no chão. Então sentiu a mão quente do outro por cima da sua. Era tão cálida que Scorp pensou que fosse pegar fogo. Aquilo era uma tortura. Albus era um sádico, só podia ser, para fazer aquilo com o pobre e nada inocente Malfoy.

**-x-**

Os dias se passavam e absolutamente NADA mudava. Quer dizer, até que mudava, mas pra pior. Scorpius estava até evitando tocar no moreno, mas ele realmente não ajudava em nada. Estava ficando até mais pegajoso. Talvez fosse coisa da cabeça do Malfoy, ele estava ficando um louco pervertido na flor da adolescência e imaginando que os outros estavam da mesma forma.

"—Imbecil!" – O loiro estapeou a testa enquanto se sentava na cama para dormir. Ficou lendo até tarde no salão comunal Slytherin para que quando chegasse ao quarto pudesse encontrar o amigo dormindo e não conversarem.

Potter se remexeu na cama, virando-se para Malfoy. "—Chegou tarde."

"—Hum..." – Foi tudo que pôde dizer.

"—Quem é imbecil?" – Juntou as sobrancelhas, sentando na cama e fixando as vistas no cinza que lhe encarava.

"—Eu." – Respondeu Scorp, meio cabisbaixo, perdido em pensamentos.

"—Você anda tão estranho. É falta de namorada." – Brincou.

"—Não ferra, Potter."

"—Ih... Tá com raiva. Me chamou de Potter. Relaxa, Scorp."

O loiro respirou fundo apoiando o cotovelo na perna e a cabeça na mão, perdido em algum ponto na parede. "—Talvez você tenha razão."

Albus fez uma careta, mas o outro não viu. Levantou e pegou o seu casaco e o do loiro. "—Vem." – Falou, puxando o loiro pela mão.

"—Pra onde?" – Disse, meio atordoado, pousando o casaco verde-lodo sobre seu corpo.

"—Ali. Quero te mostrar uma coisa." – Falou, mas Malfoy não pode ver o seu rosto ao falar isso.

"—Certo." – Expôs, franzindo o cenho, mas se deixando levar.

**-x-**

"—O que você quer ver aqui? Dá pra ver estrelas da janela do quarto sabia?" – Scorpius apoiou as mãos uma de cada lado do seu corpo. Estava meio confuso com aquele vento, aquele vazio de pessoas e aquela escuridão oportuna que fazia sua mente trabalhar mais do que devia. "—O que veio ver aqui?" – Perguntou, curioso. Afinal, Al sempre foi bom em algumas coisas que não eram consideradas corretas e o loiro gostava.

"—Vem cá." – Chamou o outro para mais perto da varanda.

O outro foi. "—O que-" – O que é que ele fosse dizer fica um mistério até os dias de hoje, pois Albus simplesmente tacou-lhe um beijo, bem no meio daquela sacada. O loiro ficou de olhos arregalados enquanto sentia aquela pressão tão gostosa na sua boca. Fechou as vistas e retribuiu aquele beijo. Entreabriu os lábios e aproximou mais o corpo, pois eles estavam um pouco afastados deixando aquele primeiro beijo um tanto estranho. Enlaçou a cintura do outro adolescente e gemeu a uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior. Não estava nem querendo pensar na cara de paisagem que eles iriam fazer depois que se separassem, por hora iria apenas aproveitar.

Albus interrompeu o beijo, meio sem ar, mas não deixou o abraço do outro Slytherin.

"—Al, o que foi isso?" – Perguntou Scorpius, assim que conseguiu pronunciar algo.

Potter engoliu em seco. "—Ahnm... Scorp." – Coçou a cabeça em sinal de constrangimento. "—Eu tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar." – Falou, temeroso.

"—Fala." – Disse, calmamente, tentando ignorar as pernas que tremiam. "—Se bem que seria bem legal você falar que merda foi essa, não que eu esteja reclamando e tal, mas você quer me explicar?"

"—Cala a boca. Se não, eu não vou ter mais coragem."

Malfoy apenas cruzou os braços esperando.

"—Scorpius, quer namorar comigo?" – Perguntou, timidamente. "—Olha, eu sei. Você não precisa responder nada agora eu ainda vim de supetão te beijando falando essas coisas, mas é que eu não agüento mais. Eu sempre gostei de você desde o primeiro ano e quando você veio falar comigo eu fiquei tão feliz. Eu pensei que iria passar, mas ficou pior e eu... eu não agüento mais..." – Albus Severus desatou a falar.

Malfoy só olhava o outro falar e falar. Nem estava mais escutando um pingo daquilo, mas a felicidade era tanta que ele se jogaria daquela torre naquele exato momento.

Abençoou internamente Sun Tzu, autor do livro, que até já amaldiçoara.

A arte da Guerra agora seria seu livro sagrado.

**Fim?

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Hahaha bendito mesmo, não?

Eu faço um bônus com as descobertas dos dois pequenos namorados? Sim? Não? Depende de vocês. –q (_Se for sim, eu vou ter que trocar o Rating_ =p)

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.


	2. Nunca subestime o inimigo

**Bônus**: Nunca subestime o inimigo.

**Pseudo-BetaReader**: _O ficwriter mais fofo do mundo_ Reece River.

**Dedicado a:** Totosay. Por sua dedicação e bom humor :**3**

**Classificação:** NC – 17 (M)

**Nota:** Essa não terá tanto humor até porque fica difícil fazer uma boa lemon com humor. Eu sou amadora, tá? E também essa fic é **shota**, ou seja, dois garotos que ainda não atingiram a maior idade e estão um pouco longe disso, se agarrando.

* * *

"—_Scorpius, quer namorar comigo?" – Perguntou timidamente. "—Olha, eu sei. Você não precisa responder nada agora eu ainda vim de supetão te beijando falando essas coisas, mas é que eu não agüento mais. Eu sempre gostei de você desde o primeiro ano e quando você veio falar comigo eu fiquei tão feliz. Eu pensei que iria passar, mas ficou pior eu... eu não agüento mais..." – Albus Severus desatou a falar._

_Malfoy só olhava o outro falar e falar. Nem estava mais escutando um pingo daquilo, mas a felicidade era tanta que ele se jogaria daquela torre naquele exato momento._

**-x-**

Scorpius estava 'todo sorrisos' deitado em sua cama com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos entrelaçadas.

"–Ihh, Malfoy. O que aconteceu? Por que você tá com essa cara de retardado?" – Perguntou seu colega de dormitório.

"–Não enche Nott." – Torceu o nariz.

"–Isso tem rabo de saia no meio." – Falou Anthony Nott saindo do quarto.

Scorp deu um riso torto. Aquilo não se tratava de saias, mas de calças mesmo. E Slytherins, diga-se de passagem! Mas o pior que os pensamentos libidinosos não pararam. Aconteceu foi o contrário, pioraram! Albus não era o santo como todos pensavam que ele era só por ser filho de Harry Potter. Na realidade ele achava que o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo não podia agir daquele jeito, mas de quem ele iria puxar aquelas mãos tão afoitas, aquele calor desgraçado que quase o fazia subir pelas paredes? Será que seria daquela mulher ruiva?

A guerra estava sucumbida graças a Sun Tzu, mas nem em sonhos Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy teria paz.

Al saiu do banho esfregando a toalha na cabeça para enxugar aqueles seus cabelos alvoroçados. Estava usando apenas um calção verde fino, sem blusa e descalço. O loiro quase babou olhando as gotas que passeavam no abdômen ainda em desenvolvimento de Potter. Entreabriu os lábios, era saliva demais para ele suportar de boca fechada.

Scorp estava começando a ficar 'aceso'. Por Merlin! Ele iria queimar no inferno e virar o 'acompanhante' do capeta por aqueles pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça aloirada. Mas será mesmo que era possível secar Albus Severus apenas com sua língua? Ele realmente estava muito curioso para saber.

O moreno sentou na beirada na cama. Isso! Ele estava querendo enlouquecer o inimigo. Ele sabia de tudo, só podia. Para fazer aquela maldade com o pobre e nada indefeso Malfoy. "–Que cara é essa?" – Sorriu se aproximando.

Scorp já podia sentir aquele cheirinho fresco de sabonete e uma mão fria pousar delicadamente sobre o seu tórax. "–Humn. Pare com isso." – Gemeu meio em desgosto. A mão era fria, mas o resultado em sua pele, mesmo que sobre o tecido branco de sua camiseta, era catastrófico.

Potter sorriu. Ele sabia que o loiro queria muito aquilo, mas não podiam devido não terem nem um pingo de privacidade por mais de dez minutos. "–Sabe... Já faz um mês que a gente na visita uma sala desativada pelo colégio.

Demônio. Ele era a materialização da luxúria. E ainda ficava atentando o loiro com um tridente vermelho, ou melhor, verde! Afinal eles eram Slytherins.

"–Fff-faz." – Aquilo era tão humilhante para uma pose Malfoy. Mas não dava para se controlar, simplesmente não dava! Como resistir àqueles olhos esverdeados e brilhantes como se acabasse de fazer uma travessura? Acabasse nada! A travessura estava sendo feita ainda, pois Potter simplesmente perdeu a noção de perigo e vergonha.

Al adentrou a mão pela camisa branca de Malfoy tocando levemente os mamilos que ficaram tesos.

_Você deve se concentrar no inimigo, descobrir as fraquezas._

Ahh, mas Scorpius não estava raciocinando direito para achar uma fraqueza que fosse em Albus, porque o seu amigo (que mais parecia um inimigo sádico) escolheu esse momento para passar a língua em seu pescoço arrancando um último fio que restava de sanidade. O loiro agarrou Al pela nuca fazendo-os tocarem os lábios sôfregos. Esfregou a língua amoralmente pelos lábios avermelhados e carnudos de Potter.

O moreno se deitou ao seu lado sem interromper o beijo e quando ia subindo sobre o corpo de um necessitado Malfoy, ouviu uma voz feminina da porta.

"–Vocês são mesmo loucos, não?" – Ambos constataram que era Lucy Zabine. "–Podem continuar, eu adoro ver essas coisa." – Sorriu mostrando seus dentes polidamente brancos. "–Seus pervertidos, por que não vão para alguma sala desativada ou pelo menos colocam um feitiço na porta?"

"–Nossa." – Começou Al. "–Obrigado Lucy." – Sorriu em alívio.

Mas Scorpius não estava nem um pouco aliviado. Ele estava muito era necessitado e prestes a declarar perigo internacional a quem chegasse muito próximo. "–Perva." – Fez muxoxo.

Zabine desatou a gargalhar. "–Esse seu mau humor é hilário."

"–Não seja mal agradecido, Scorp." – Levantou as sobrancelhas como uma súplica para ele ser mais razoável.

"–Certo, certo." – Fez bico.

**-x-**

Aquele era o primeiro ano que eles tinham direito a irem a Hogsmead, logo não faltavam a uma saída que fosse. E como era sábado Malfoy foi obrigado a ser carregado para todos os cantos e lojas do povoado por um eufórico Albus. A última parada era quase que obrigatória no bar Cabeça de Javali. Eles e mais alguns colegas Slytherin se reuniram em uma mesa enquanto tomavam cervejas amantegadas clandestinamente. É claro que de vez em quando eram importunados por James, irmão mais velho de Albus, que ainda depois de três anos não conseguia entender como o irmão foi se tornar uma 'cobrinha', como ele mesmo dizia, e amigo do projeto de doninha. Se pelo menos ele sonhasse que o irmão estava namorando esse mesmo projeto de doninha, James Sirius seria capaz de conjurar perfeitamente um _Avada Kedavra_. E matar os dois sem repetir as palavras.

Depois veio Rose, prima de Al, dizendo que era melhor eles irem porque estavam bêbados demais para fazerem algo que fosse. E os garotos acataram, mas nenhum dos outros alunos da casa da serpente quis ir junto e ambos não se atreveriam a ir para o castelo com os alunos Gryffindors do quinto ou do sexto ano que se prontificaram a ir com eles rapidamente.

Então os dois foram alegres e risonhos o caminho todo com os braços um no ombro do outro andando descordenadamente em ziguezague.

"–Al..." – Começou o loiro. Ele não estava tão bêbado assim, mas como todo Malfoy era perspicaz o suficiente para ver as oportunidades que a vida e _a bebida_ lhe ofereciam.

"–Hum...?" – Perguntou assim que eles atravessaram a porta do castelo.

"–Eu num tô bem." – Mentiu.

"–Ahh não Scorp. Num vai... num vai vomitar em cima de mim."

"–Então vamos pro banheiro." – Disse quando estavam se encaminhando para os seus dormitórios.

"–Calma... já estamos che-.. cheg... como é que se diz?"

"–_Chegando_, seu tapado."

"–Tapado não. Mas já estamos _isso aí_ nas masmorras."

"–Não." – Foi categórico. "–Tem que ser no banheiro dos monitores. O do quarto piso!" – Malfoy já estava em tempo de carregar Al escadas acima, mas tinha que ser com jeitinho, os dois tinham que aproveitar o momento.

"–Por quê?"

"–Por que sim. Agora vamos."

"–Tá... tá bom. Você me convenceu com isso." – Potter não estava a fim de pensar muito e bem que aquele mal estar podia passar com alguns amassos.

**-x-**

Ambos passaram quase quinze minutos tentando lembrar a senha dos monitores até que de tanto tentarem a porta se abriu.

Albus foi à frente e se sentou na borda do banheiro espaçosa que só perdia, em tamanho, para os seus alargados pensamentos.

Scorpius ficou para trás e conjurou alguns feitiços de proteção que ele lembrava enquanto seguia o metódico ensinamento de encurralar o inimigo. Bom, se aquilo não era encurralar ele não sabia de nada e morreria no campo de batalhar. Contanto que fosse de prazer ele até que queria. Sorriu para o pensamento que passou por sua cabeça. Aproximou-se do moreno o abraçando por trás.

"–O seu mal estar já passou?" – Sorriu virando o rosto úmido por sobre o ombro para encarar o namorado.

"–Eu nunca passei mal."

"–Eu sabia." – Potter falou em tom de brincadeira. "–Você quer é me encurralar." – Disse mais recomposto da bebida, pois tinha lavado o rosto enquanto o outro estava ocupado trancando a porta.

"–Hum... então quer dizer que você quer?"

"–Cala a boca, Malfoy." – Falou sorrindo enquanto puxava o loiro pela gola da blusa verde e o jogando dentro da banheira que ainda estava enchendo com roupa e tudo.

"–Ahh. Tá louco?" – Reclamou. "–Eu ainda estou de roupa." – Levantou os braços olhando a blusa encharcada pingar.

"–Sem problema." – Possesso. Era essa a palavra que denunciava o olhar afogueado de Potter. Albus Severus estava provando o motivo dele ter entrado na casa as serpente e não na do leão.

Scorpius sentiu um calafrio subir por sua espinha, parecia que ele tinha perdido noção do quão diabólico o 'inimigo' poderia ser. Afinal ele era um Potter e Slytherin!

Al conjurou um feitiço não verbal tirando de uma só vez a roupa de Scorp.

"–Onde aprendeu isso?"

"–Seção reservada." – Sorriu ladino retirando a camisa e jogando longe. "–Capa de Invisibilidade." – Ficou sobre o loiro com as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo do outro. "–Vontade de te deixar maluco com aquele livro que você sempre anda."

Malfoy arregalou os olhos. Como ele, SCORPIUS MALFOY, poderia ser tão inocente? Ou era o seu inimigo que era perspicaz demais? Ele esqueceu da parte do livro que dizia: _Nunca subestime o inimigo!_ Mas já era tarde demais. Ele conquistou o inimigo, mas esqueceu de instaurar a dominação.

"–Scorp." – Aquilo era um gemido lânguido? "–Eu quero você."

Aquilo era absurdamente maravilhoso. Esperou tanto tempo e agora não sabia o que fazer. Umedeceu os lábios. "–Eu. Eu também quero."

De repente os lábios se encontraram urgentes e as mãos tentavam estreitar os corpos para mais e mais contato não deixando nem que o ar separasse seus corpos. Al encostou Malfoy na parede da banheira ficando entre suas pernas, alisando todo o seu corpo ousadamente enquanto sentia Scorp agarrar-se em seu pescoço e a ereção dele em seu abdômen por causa da posição. Desabotoou a calça negra que ainda usava e retirou rapidamente. Ficaram nus, apenas se abraçando com mãos ousadas que iam e vinham pelo corpo um do outro. Mas eles sabiam se continuassem ali aquilo iria tomar proporções bem maiores.

"–Scorpius, é melhor a gente ir." – O seu gemido contrariava as palavras que ele acabara de dizer.

"–Não." – O loiro foi categórico. Tudo bem que eles não tinham muito bem idéia de como fazer aquilo, ainda eram adolescentes e inexperientes, mas como poderiam se interromper? Albus simplesmente não podia deixá-lo naquele estado em que se encontrava. "–Eu quero." – Ambos não eram a confiança em pessoa, mas Malfoy sabia que nenhum machucaria ao outro.

"–Tem certeza?" – Perguntou rouco.

Scorp estava nervoso demais para responder àquela pergunta então apenas acenou positivamente.

O moreno sorriu lhe passando confiança, dentre os dois Potter era mais dado a esse tipo de coisa. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto passeavam por aquele corpo branco, esguio igual ao seu e molhado por aquela água que mudava de cor constantemente. Iniciou um caminho de beijos pelo rosto do loiro descendo até o queixo lambendo marotamente os lábios finos a sua frente e, descendo, parou nos mamilos já tesos pelo frio e pela excitação. Começou a chupá-los vigorosamente.

"–Al..." – Gemeu entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos revoltos para aumentar o contato com aqueles lábios quentes. Sentiu as mãos do moreno vagarem até o lado de seus corpo alisando suas coxas, mas Potter ainda não tinha coragem de ir mais longe que aquilo. Malfoy viu que se ele não fizesse algo, não aconteceria nada. Então colocou a mão esquerda sobre a direita do namorado que se encontrava ainda sobre sua coxa e a guiou mais intimamente.

Severus viu que tinha permissão para explorar aquele corpo tão bonito e que o deixava de ânimos muito, mais muito acesos. Envolveu Scorpius com a mão fazendo um lento vai e vem enquanto descia a língua e a enfiava libidinosamente no umbigo movimentando no mesmo ritmo que a sua mão já que a água ainda estava rasa.

"–Hunm... mais." – Os gemidos eram tímidos, iguais aos movimentos de seus quadris. "–Al..." – Era impossível não gemer com aqueles movimentos torpes em seu corpo, mas ele queria retribuir, queria sentir Potter em seu mais puro íntimo, lhe dar prazer da mesma forma em que recebia. Sorriu lubricamente enquanto empurrava o moreno para se sentar na banheira invertendo as posições e ouviu um gemido interrogativo. "–Calminha Potter." – Deu seu mais belo riso torto. "–Você vai gostar disso." – Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do namorado e lambeu em seguida a orelha arrancando arrepios do outro.

"–Scorp." – Choramingou segurando este pela cintura e o trazendo para ficar sobre a sua excitação e fazendo uma fricção gostosa.

O loiro vendo o desespero do amigo aumentou os movimentos e os gemidos foram cada vez mais aumentando, mas a pequena 'guerra' de mãos, bocas, pernas e corpo não podia acabar antes do principal e foi com esse pensamento que Malfoy encaminhou os dedos do moreno até a sua boca e lambendo-os enquanto encarava um extasiado Albus Potter.

"–Scorp, não faz isso comigo." – Suplicou em desejo. "–É tortura."

"–Mas eu quero." – Deixou de lamber e abraçou Al pelo pescoço, fechando os olhos e esperando.

Al entendendo a deixa penetrou lentamente um dedo no albino recebendo um abraço mais forte e um gemido ao pé de seu ouvido. Logo os dedos foram aumentando e foram substituídos pela excitação de Potter.

Scorpius se movia lentamente sobre aquele corpo quente, recebia por inteiro. Os gemidos encheram todo aquele banheiro, o suor que pingava de suas peles se confundia com a água morna da banheira. O loiro subia e descia no seu mais puro desejo.

E naquele emaranhado de gemidos, sensações, desejos, mordidas, movimentos torpes e sussurros, os lábios se encontraram e ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo colando suas peles molhadas. Porém os dois não pararam de se beijar. Al manteve pressão ainda alguns instantes em Scorpius até sair dele. O loiro se aninhou em seu peito. Ambos ofegantes e satisfeitos.

Scorpius aprendeu na prática o que era subestimar o território inimigo, mas estava longe de achar aquilo ruim.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Nossa gente. Saiu rápido, não? Eu tive a idéia enquanto lia uma fic da Márcia B. S. que meu Merlin... #apanha# (_Pois é Márcia, se você ler essa fic, acho que você vai sacar o negócio do banheiro, né? Hahaha_)

E olha que foi difícil arranjar um tempinho para essa fic. Os meus seminários de direito trabalhista estão cada vez piores, junto com a minha monografia e, acreditem, o pó ainda é mais que eu. Sem contar que estou relendo _Hysteria_ para fazer a continuação e também estou no segundo capitulo de outro long UA que eu só vou postar o primeiro quando pelo menos a fic estiver escrita pela metade! Obrigada pelas reviews, elas são tão importante pra mim *-* e sem elas o bônus nem teria saído. Espero que tenham gostado. –q E valeu Reece pelo pseudo-beta /euri.

Capa em breve, fiquem ligados no blog. É lá que eu vou colocar todas as capas. (Mas não esperem nada demais e ainda não tenho coragem de publicar meus fanarts)

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.

**Nota do Pseudo-Beta:**

Hahaha. Eu num sei de vocês, mas eu amei a fic, aliás, eu amo todas as fics dela seja desse fandon ou não. /filhodaputapuxasaco!

Obrigado Mello por me pedir uma betagem, não está lá essas coisas porque afinal eu não sou beta e nem muito bom com gramática (Insira aqui um sorriso amarelo). Quaisquer erros me perdoem, a culpa é minha. Só não mandem PM me jurando de morte, pois já estou saturado delas.

E reviews né pessoal? Ela faz esses trabalhos lindos e vocês lêem e não mandam review? Tenham consciência, sim? Agora xau! #Agarra a Mello e leva pra casa#


End file.
